The Shirt That Brought Them Together
by Kiraboo12303
Summary: What happens when Natsu and Lucy go to Walmart for the same place and reason? THE NALU FEELS ARE TOO MUCH RIGHT NOW


_**This is a one shot challenge thing that I decided I wanted to participate in. I don't really intend to make a second chapter however if someone asks me to I will try to but no promises. I totally would make more but I have another story and I am having trouble coming up with ideas, annnddd I will always be with you is my top priority. That being said if I have a writers block i may come to this one but that would only be if someone were to ask me to. I hope you like it. / *3*. "" = talking '' = thinking.**_

Setting Walmart

Natsu saw a familiar blonde in the men's clothing section. He needed a white t shirt to tie dye for a school spirit day thing. He walked up to Lucy.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked. "Is it your boyfriend's birthday?"

She smiled up at him. "Actually I don't have a boyfriend. I wanted a white t shirt to tie dye for school." She said sweetly.

"Oh, um, the women section is on the other side." He said pointing at the area.

"No I'm here because they didn't have a white shirt, other than a large, so I came here to see if I'd fit in a men's small." She said kindly.

"I'm actually here for the same reason." Natsu smiled.

She giggled "You mean they didn't have your size in the women's section?"

"NO I MEAN I'M HERE TO GET A SHIRT FOR THE WEIRD TIE DYE DAY THING!" Natsu's face turning a bit darker than his salmon hair. "Hey, you should come over to my house to do it. We could do it together and I already have the dyes at home. You also know where I live since you tutored me last month." Natsu said smiling.

"Oh, um sure. I'll need to go home first to get a new shirt though." She said nonchalantly.

"You could wear one of mine, err, I mean, if you want to." Natsu said nervous.

He has liked her for a long time. Actually since she transferred here a month after school started. Maybe he could tell her now that they would be alone. Argh 'I need to get a shirt' he thought ' BUT WHAT IF SHE REJECTS ME ARGHAR. He picked up a shirt his size and walked over to Lucy.

"Did you find a shirt?" He asked quietly.

She nodded.

"Wait how did you get here?" Natsu asked.

She smile. "I walked."

My mouth was slightly opened. "Do you want a ride home?"

"You have a car?!" She nearly screamed.

I laughed. "Yeah, I have a job and money."

"But, no, You could drive me to your house though." She winked. "I'll just wear a shirt of yours."

"O-okay.." Natsu said nervously.

They went to the checkout and Natsu payed for both shirts getting a smack to the back of his head. Which he only laughed at.

*Timeskip to when they get to his house*

"Come with me." Natsu said as he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his front door. "Hey dad!" He let his father know he was home. He continued to pull Lucy with him but she pulled away and took his hand instead. His breathing quickened. So she did want to hold his hand?

"It's more comfortable." She said quietly.

"O-o-okay.." Natsu stuttered.

Lucy giggled. He walked up the stairs and brought her to his room. He opened the door to his closet. "Pick a shirt." Natsu grunted.

"This one okay?" Lucy asked.

"Actually that is my workout shirt so that's perfect." Natsu gave her his signature grin. "The bathroom is the door in front of here."

"'Kay thanks." She waved.

Natsu closed his door and pulled off his shirt 'what should I wear?'

Lucy walked in and squeaked. "I am so sorry! I didn't realize you were changing!" Her face was turning crimson red. ' He has a pretty ni- I HAVE TO LEAVE THE ROOM! WHY AM I SO AWKWARD?' Lucy slammed the door.

Natsu smiled and put on a shirt. "Yo Luce?" Natsu called. "It's okay! I forgive you!"

Natsu had amazing hearing. he heard a whimper come from the closed bathroom.

"Luce?" Natsu gently knocked.

"I'm sorry." She whispered

"Aww it's okay. Can I come in?" Natsu whispered.

"Okay.." Lucy sighed 'He forgave me!'

Natsu opened the door and helped her up. Then he did something unexpected, HE HUGGED HER!

"We should probably go dye our shirts." Natsu whispered into her hair.

She was so stunned by his sudden action she could only nod in agreement. Which Natsu only laughed at.

He went into his garage to get a folding table and a plastic table cloth. "Come on outside." He called to Lucy who was sitting on a very comfy couch.

"M-kay." She answered.

She walked out and her mouth flew open. How did have such a nice house? A giant pool with a diving board and a fountain and a waterfall. A beautiful garden and a big amount of healthy grass.

"Lucy?" Natsu seemed worried.

"Oh sorry! You have a really nice yard. I didn't see it last time I was here." Lucy blushed.

"Haha thanks." Natsu smiled.

He set up the table put the dye in the bottles and got rubber bands.

"What do you plan on making your shirt into." Lucy asked.

"A swirly kind.. Do you know how to?" Natsu asked

"Me too and yeah. Roll up the shirt into a circle, then put three or four rubber bands around it, and lastly use a few dyes and alternate them however you want." Lucy explained while they both did the steps she said.

"How do you know how to that?" Natsu asked astonished.

"I- I used to be a girl scout." Lucy looked horrified.

Natsu stifled a laugh. "You used to be a cookie seller?"

"Yes, laugh all you want I was forced to by my father." Lucy said sadly.

Natsu stopped laughing. He looked guilty.

"Don't worry about it. I learned to deal with it." Lucy smiled.

"You're really cute." Natsu quickly covered his mouth and looked away.

"Heh thanks so are you." Lucy smiled. "Can I tell you something?"

"Uh... yeah." Natsu said quietly.

"I uh reallylikeyourpool!" Lucy chickened out.

"I love you." Natsu ran off after realizing what he said.

"love you too." she whispered.

"YOU DO?" Natsu had pristine hearing. He started to walk back to Lucy.

He looked at her. She looked confused. He stared at her lips and pushed her chin up and softly kissed her. She kissed him back.

Natsu pulled away. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." She kissed him again.

 _ **THE FREAKING FEELS! HOLD ON I'M GONNA CRY FOR A SEC. *Sobs in a corer* Okay I'm back you like it? I hope so. I want to make it clear that this is both of their first relationship. AND COMMENT IF YOU WANT! BYE. *3***_


End file.
